The present invention relates to an apparatus for the shaping of plastics material pre-forms into plastics material containers. Apparatus of this type have long been known from the prior art. In this case it is customary for heated plastics material pre-forms to be expanded by means of a gaseous medium, and in particular by means of compressed air, to form plastics material containers. For this purpose the plastics material pre-forms are introduced into a blow mould and are then acted upon with compressed air, in particular by way of their aperture. This means that during the expansion procedure the blow mould too is subjected to considerable forces. It is therefore likewise known from the prior art for a locking mechanism to be provided which locks the blow mould halves to each other at least during the expansion procedure. In order to actuate this locking mechanism it is customary in the prior art for guide cams to be provided, along which guide rollers run, in which case a locking element is moved by this movement.
In addition, an electrically driven blow moulding machine and a corresponding blow moulding process are known from EP 2 199 061.
With this machine a drive by an electric motor is provided for actuating the locking elements.